Zatch Bell Series Continue
by Yugioash
Summary: A continue on from the TV series Zatch Bell, with Ted Momon Keith Bari and Karudio still in the battle, and Earth already back in the mamodo world. and all the other changes from diferences between what happen in Faudo between the comic series and show
1. Ashuron Rin and King Privileges

**Zatch Bell Series Continue**

**Ashuron Rin and King Privilege **

After Faudo was destroyed everyone went their own ways. After finally finding Cherish, Ted and Jeed continued on their road trip one last time before having to battle the friends they made. Bari Gustav, Keith and Berun went to train to fight each other hopefully, although Bari was planning to beat Zatch after he delt with his old rival. Saaza and Karudio went back to their village. Purio and Lupa went into hiding. Momon and Sister Elle decided to stay where they had friends they can count on. Folgore and Megumi were back on with their tours with Tia and Kanchome with them. Ponygon was still staying at the Takamine house as Sunbeam worked. Brago and Sherry disappeared who knows where.

As for Zatch and Kiyo, their experience in stopping Faudo, not only cause their spellbook to go from red to gold, but unlocked several new spells along with it. Not only that but Zatch's memories slowly coming back after finally defeating Zeno. They knew it won't be long until they had to fight their friends, but one thing mainly on their mind was that who was still in the battle that didn't participated in stopping or trying to gain control over Faudo.

"Uh Kiyo we got a problem," Zatch said. Zatch mantle was stretch out. "Zatch what happen?" Kiyo asked. "I don't know just that one minute my mantle was caught into something, now its stretch out," Zatch said. "Well Zeno's mantle also stretch out as well as other stuff, and since you're twins and had the same biological parents, it would make sense if your mantle does the same thing his," Kiyo said (**A/N:** In the TV series, Zeno never agreed to act as Zatch's brother so Zeno didn't give Zatch the letter). "Well how do I get it back to normal?" Zatch asked. "I don't know," Kiyo said, _"Maybe Dufort knows, to bad I don't know what happen to him." _

At that moment the doorbell rang. Kiyo came out to see a mamodo that look like a big human with dragon scales over his body with a human partner standing next to him. "My name is Ashuron. Is the user of Bao, Zatch here?" the mamodo asked, "Are you his human partner? What's your name?" Kiyo didn't get a good feeling about Ashuron. "Kiyo Takamine," Kiyo answered. "This is my partner Rin Viz," Ashuron introduced, "How about the battle be halfway up that mountain outside of town?"

"Negotiations for this battle?" Kiyo asked. "This battle is suppose to be where one is standing. Negotiations would be foolish," Ashuron said. "We'll be there in two hours," Kiyo said. Ashuron accepted with the agreement. Then he and Rin headed off for a head start. However Kiyo was reminded about their situation when he came back to the room to see Zatch's mantle was even longer.

They arrived with Zatch carrying his mantle. "Hey do you know how to control this mantle, including how to get it back to normal size because we just found out it had powers today?" Kiyo asked. "Imagine it as part of your body like a rubber limb and then imagine it snapping back to normal," Ashuron said, "As for controlling it, combine its magical powers with your own and it should act on your will." The mantle surely enough went back to normal. "Also it seems that Broach has regeneration powers, so that no matter how damage it gets, it'll be back to normal as if nothing happens," Ashuron said. "That explains a lot," Kiyo responded.

"Now lets begin," Ashuron shouted. Kiyo opened the gold spellbook on one of the spells he and Zatch tested out the other day. _"We still don't know the full affects of these spells, but something about that last Bao Zakerga against Faudo, unlock something in me as well," _Kiyo thought.

'Teoburoa' Rin shouted. Ashuron shoots a laser from his mouth. 'Teozaker' Kiyo shouted. A huge burst of lighting fired from Zatch's mouth and collided with Teoburoa. Ashuron ran right through the explosion at them. 'Digaru Kurou' Rin shouted. Ashuron's arm became dragon like as he went for an attack.

Just then something happened to Kiyo's eyes, as he and Zatch manage to dodge the attack. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth at Ashuron. He blocked it with his giant claw. 'Teozaker' Kiyo shouted. Teozaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Ashuron. "Zatch now," Kiyo shouted. "Right," Zatch said running at Ashuron. "That's nothing compare to me," Ashuron said with a roar. Still Zatch went to attack him.

Ashuron tried a punch at Zatch. 'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted. Lightning hit Zatch powering him up as he blocked the attack. Ashuron was impressed as Zatch moved in. Kiyo was ready to use Bao Zakerga when he notice something. "Zatch get away," Kiyo shouted.

Rin called the battle over as he was out. Ashuron's arm went back to normal. "Wait why did you battle us?" Kiyo asked. "It was to test if Zatch was good or evil, if he was I would of destroyed him," Ashuron said, "When our fist collided I sense the struggles Zatch had endured." "Oh," Zatch responded. "Zatch call any ally you know over, I have something you must be informed," Ashuron said, "We'll come back tomorrow."

The next day Tia, Megumi, Ponygon, Sunbeam, Momon, Sister Elle, Ted, and Jeed arrived. "Luckily for us, we weren't far from town," Ted said. "We still have some friends that couldn't come," Kiyo said, "But we'll tell them what you told us when we get in contact." "Very well, first of all there's someone out there stronger than me, out there, so each of you must get stronger," Ashuron said, "He's a great threat to everyone including those in the mamodo world, unless defeated." "Why?" Tia asked. "Yeah how can he be a threat to those in the mamodo world?" Ted asked.

"Let me answer with this question, what do you think happens when your spellbook gets burned?" Ashuron asked. "We all know that, we get send back to the mamodo world," Zatch said. "Meru mey," Ponygon agreed. "Yes you do get send back to the mamodo world, but not fully," Ashuron said, "You get send back as spirits along with everyone else." "So those send back to the mamodo world are spirits?" Momon asked.

"More than that everyone you know, and haven't met are spirits as well, until the king is decided," Ashuron said, "But at a price." "The reason why this mamodo is a threat," Jeed responded. Ashuron nodded yes. "What is this price?" Tia asked. "The winner of the battle can decide which spirits can return to the body they had, those they choose not to, are eliminated from existence," Ashuron said, "In other hands if one wants, they can eliminated all the spirits of all the mamodos in the mamodo world."

Everyone was shock hearing this. "So wait, then that means, that the one person you mentioned…" Megumi said. "Wants just that, to eliminate all mamodo from existence, and that's only if he becomes king," Ashuron said. "You now see why we want to check Zatch if he was evil or not," Rin said, "Master Ashuron and I faced him and barely made it out of it. Which is why we didn't go to help you guys stop Faudo."

"After hearing what you just told us, I can't blame you?" Kiyo asked. "Wonrei, Riya, Cherish Earth," Zatch said, "They all sacrificed themselves so that we can save the world from Faudo." "But they ended up putting themselves in greater danger than they planned," Ted said. "Thanks for the info," Kiyo said. "Its my honor in helping you," Ashuron said. "I'll call Dr. Riddles to get him to contact Saaza and Karudio, they deserve to know the truth," Kiyo said, "Zatch and I will tell Kanchome and Folgore." "Kiyo what about Brago Bari Keith and Purio?" Zatch asked. Kiyo shook his head no. "There's no way we can contact them," Kiyo said, "I don't know if they'll use the privilege."

* * *

**A/N:** This is a continue on from the TV series. I'm trying to make due to the changes but since in the TV series there weren't a 70 or 40 remaining mamodo alert there won't be one for this one. They were reffering to the risk they took in Faudo which is why they only mention the friends they lost in Faudo. Earth's book was burned in Faudo in the TV series but I have a substitute in mind for the one to take his place for Gorm's appearance.


	2. Good Bye Keith

**Good Bye Keith**

Few days later and news about the king privilege spread to those they could contact except for Keith and Purio. Dr. Riddles even manage to tell Brago and Bari through their human partners. Keith was waiting for something. "Shouldn't we go after Bari?" Berun asked. "With Faudo gone, that's all we can do," Keith said, "Where's the fun of that?"

"Oh so you want some fun?" someone asked. A portal appeared and a beetle like mamodo standing on its hind legs appeared carrying a girl. The mamodo's name was Gorm, and his human partner was Mir. "An opponent," Keith said, "You'll regret it." 'Gigano Ginisu' Berun shouted. Kieth fires a mass of lasers. "Using a spell like that on the first try, how did you make it this far," Mir said, 'Bakureido Deioborosu'. An energy field surrounds Keith's attack destroying it.

"They stop our Gigano class spell as if it was nothing," Berun said. "We must keep battling," Keith said. 'Gou Garuginisu' Berun shouted. Kieth's body spins in an energy tornado. Gorm blocked each attack with ease. "Is that suppose to be your best spell," Mir said. 'Doruginisu' Berun shouted. Kieth creates a drill around his hand. Keith struck with his attack but Gorm blocked it again.

"Seriously this can't be the best you got," Mir said. Gorm went to attack them at that moment. 'Giron Ginisu' Berun shouted. Kieth makes a powerful blade of light that is fired at Gorm. Gorm and Mir dodge the attack easily. "Enough with this," Mir said. Then they saw Keith and Berun dodging. "I hate a loser that runs away," Mir said.

Keith and Berun were planning their next move. "We should take them hard with a powerful attack," Keith said. "But they took down our Gigano class spell with ease," Berun said. "We need to win this battle as fast as we can," Keith said.

"Found you at last, now you lose," Mir said as she and Gorm walk through their portal, 'Uii Muu Uoo Jingamuru Dioborosu'. Through certain arm movements Gorm summon a huge ball of spikes. "Now Berun," Keith shouted. 'Dioga Ginisudon' Berun shouted. Keith fired a giant laser. The two attacks collided with an explosion.

"We're not giving up, we gone too far to lose now," Keith said, "Especially not before taking out my rival." "Oh so big in talk, but if your rival is anything like you, then it'll be an easy win against them easy," Mir said, "Actually there's a mamodo out there way stronger than Gorm. He'll eliminate all of you when he becomes king."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked. "Oh, you don't know, during the battle for king, all the mamodos left behind became spirits, and those whose books were burned returned to the mamodo world also as spirits," Mir said, "And the winner of the battle can choose which spirits can return to a body, and which ones can be eliminated. And the mamodo we know that is much stronger is going to eliminate you all. Unless you team up with him." "Berun, let's take them down," Keith said. "Okay, I still have enough for another Ultimate spell," Berun said.

"Let's show them our power," Kieth shouted. 'Dioga Ginisudon' Berun shouted. Kieth fired another Dioga Ginisudon attack at them. "Fine we'll take you down with another attack," Mir said getting ready to attack, 'Dioborosu Za Randamito'. Cubes surround the area and blocked the attack.

"Now die," Mir said as she prepared herself. The shapes around the cube came at Berun. Keith pushed Berun out of the way but was hit. His book burn from the damage he took. "Berun find Bari and tell him what just occurred here," Kieth said as he started disappearing, "I don't know what they told us was true, but I bet Bari might know someone who does." "I will," Berun said. Gorm and Mir left thinking it was over.

Berun found Bari and Gustav and pass the news. "So, what Dr. Riddles told us was true," Gustav said. "I have no need for that privilege, anyone who opposes me, I'll take down with my power alone," Bari said. "Yes but this mamodo defeated our ultimate spell," Berun said, "And they claim of one much stronger."

Gustav breathes out the smoke from his cigarette. "Bari I think we should visit Zatch to see where he learn about this privilege, maybe the same mamodo knows whose this mamodo they mention," Gustav said. "Maybe this mamodo will be the challenge we been looking for," Bari said, "Maybe more of a challenge than Zatch himself."

What they didn't know was they were more right than they thought. Zatch and Kiyo were with Ashuron at the time. They were about to go with Ashuron to find the mamodo that Ashuron warned them about. As well as Brago and Sherry who were about to face the strongest opponent out of the remaining mamodos.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for a short chapter but I made due to the changes from the Television series. I planning to have Bari appeared somewhere in the middle of the battle against Clear Note. That'll be interesting. but after Zatch and Ashuron appeared.


	3. Clear Note

**Clear Note**

Zatch and Kiyo were in Milan Italy. Folgore had asked them over on request about the privilege. "Kanchome was scared hearing it," Zatch said. "According to Dr. Riddles, Saaza didn't take the news well either," Kiyo said, "In fact Karudio isn't planning to lose to this threat Ashuron mention, even if it means teaming up with us."

"Kiyo, I trust you're here to tell a friend?" someone said. They turned to see Rin and Ashuron. "Ashuron," Kiyo said. "I just want you to know there was a mamodo who disappeared, one that seem to form laser lights through his spells," Ashuron explained. "Kieth," Kiyo responded. "Kiyo if he lost, I wander if Bari would be strong enough to beat that mamodo," Zatch said.

"Hold on, a second, it wasn't the mamodo we're looking for," Ashuron said. "But from what we gather the mamodo that defeated this Kieth was an ally of his," Rin said, "It has the power to create black holes and use them to transport around the human world." "Okay, got it, so what is the name of the one you mention?" Kiyo asked. "His name is Clear Note," Ashuron said.

Just then Ashuron sense a powerful mamodo. "I sense a mamodo somewhere in France," Ashuron said, "Since it came out of nowhere I assume to be the mamodo responsible." "Kiyo is there any mamodos living in France?" Rin asked. "Kiyo, Brago," Zatch said. "That's right, Sherry's home town is in France," Kiyo said.

Meanwhile in France Brago and Sherry was ready as Gorm and Mir appeared through the portal. Just then another being came through it as well. Appearing to be a scrawny boy with a bagy shirt and jeans and at the same time Ashuron sensed Clear Note. "Brago nice to meet you," the boy said, "My name is Clear Note." For the first time, Brago and Sherry both sense a strong mamodo aura around Clear Note as he was clearly a mamodo. Mir and Gorm step a side for Clear Note.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired a giant ball of gravity from his hand. Clear Note easily deflect the attack with one finger. Sherry was caught off guard by it. "Sherry jump forward and to the right," Brago ordered as he sense something. She did so just to find Clear Note was right behind her. He had hold of Sherry's staff. Brago came forward for an attack. Clear Note block each attack with his hand as if Brago was going easy.

"Sherry," Brago called out. 'Rior Reis' Sherry shouted. two spiraling beams fired from both Brago's hands. Clear Note dodge both attacks. Brago tried other attempts but found them futile. Finally Brago pushed Clear Note away and was in range.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Gigano Reis fired from Brago's hand at Clear Note. Clear Note got out of range of Gigano Reis but it was what Sherry and Brago planned. 'Barber Gravidon' Sherry shouted. Huge gravity field came down strong enough to cut through and smash the ground.

Clear Note just wave his hand up in the air. 'Supurifo' a very young voice shouted. Something nullified portion of the gravity coming down on Clear Note saving him from being crushed. Clear Note landed on the ground that wasn't crushed because of his spell. "Let me introduce to you my partner Vino," Clear Note said.

A barrier surrounding a baby that look like he wasn't even a year old in a crib moved within their sight. The baby name Vino had Clear Note's spellbook on his lap. To insure his safety I use my power to form a barrier around him. 'Radisu' Vino shouted. a sphere surround Brago's arm trying to nullified it but only cause it to become what look like nothing but skin and bones.

Meanwhile Ashuron informed Kiyo and Zatch the one he sense was Clear Note. "Everyone step back, I'm going into my true form," Ashuron said. Ashuron turned into a dragon with wings to fly with. "Let's go," Kiyo said. 'Shin Feiuruk' Rin shouted. Ashuron use a very strong body enhancement spell as they headed off in hope to get to Brago in time.

Meanwhile Bari and Gustav were going that way two in a car with Gustav driving. "I sense something powerful coming from France," Bari said. "You think it's the mamodo we been warn about?" Gustav said. "I don't know, but if this Gorm is there with him, then maybe its good enough to test our skills against him," Bari said, "Can't this thing go faster?" "Maybe if we're lucky this mamodo is already fighting another mamodo," Gustav said.

Back in France Brago only had one leg that wasn't skin and bones. Sherry figure his power was annihilation as there was holes where Clear attack. Brago jumped into action. 'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted. Brago launch a giant ball of gravity with spiraling energy in it. Clear Note dodge and came up to Brago. Brago set for something new. 'Diborudo Jii Gravidon' Sherry shouted. A giant sphere surround Clear Note with bunches of gravitational balls with in it. 'Ba Supurifo' Vino shouted. Clear Note create a similar field as Supurifo canceling out Brago's spell.

Brago tried to counter with a bite on Clear Note's neck. But Clear Note push him aside and aim. 'Radisu' Vino shouted. Radisu hit Brago's leg rendering him almost useless. Sherry manages to save Brago from the worst using the rope connecting the gem to the staff. Brago was steam up with anger as the black spellbook shined with a new spell.

"Brago hold out your hand," Sherry said. Brago did so not knowing what Sherry was up two. 'Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei' Sherry shouted. A double-layered gravitational sphere, trapping Clear Note inside and drawing all objects within a radius towards it through the external sphere. Gorm and Mir dodge it with a black hole.

Clear Note on other hand had something new up his sleeve. 'Amu Du Supirifo' Vino shouted. A second pair of hands is created that nullified Brago's new spell. Sherry cried as she was about to be beaten as Clear Note aimed. 'Raajia Radisu' Vino shouted. An immensely powerful beam that annihilated everything in its path at Brago and Sherry.

However Ashuron appeared protecting Brago and Sherry. "You must of use a shin level spell," Clear Note said. "Sherry Brago," Kiyo said. "What are you two doing here?" Sherry asked. "We came to help you out," Kiyo said. 'Dioga Buroa' Rin shouted. Ashuron fired an ultimate version of Teoburoa. 'Kuea Supurifo' Vino shouted. Clear use his spell to form a block shape shield to nullify Ashuron's attack.

Ashuron carried everyone to a field open. "Everyone get behind me, I'll be able to protect you from Clear's spells," Ashuron said, "Zatch and Kiyo wait till my single to use Bao." Ashuron and Clear Note came at each other. 'Radisu' Vino shouted. 'Digaru Kurou' Rin shouted. Ashuron use Digaru Kurou to counter Clear Note's Radisu.

Clear Note jump ready to attack. 'Raajia Radisu' Vino shouted. Clear fired Raajia Radisu at Zatch Kiyo Brago and Sherry. Ashuron took the attack head on saving them. "Now you taken two direct hits from that attack," Clear Note said. "Prodigy of the dragon clan Ashuron. Known for his crimson scales," Brago said, "Sherry watch this battle and learn."

'Teiru Disugurugu' Rin shouted. Ashuron send his tail at Clear Note that was powered up in a form of a lance. 'Supurifo' Vino shouted. Clear Note fired Supurifo at Ashuron's tail. "Spread," Ashuron said. Hit tale broke into many tails to attack. Clear Note dodge each one before Ashuron's tail revert back.

'Digaru Kurou' Rin shouted. Ashuron's claw enhanced with power. 'Supurifo' Vino shouted. Clear Note use his spell to erase Ashuron's spell, but Ashuron still went for at least a punch. Clear Note blocked it with his hands.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth more powered than before. Clear Note use one hand to block the attack. _"He block Zakerga like it was nothing,"_ Kiyo thought. Clear Note jumped out of the way recognizing Zatch.

Meanwhile the battle continued. Clear Note disappeared in thin air. 'Ganzu Buroa' Riin shouted. Ashuron fired multiple laser attacks from his mouth behind them. 'Ganreizu Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zatch's mouth open as multiple cannons appeared. All the cannons fired Zaker-balls at Clear Note.

Clear Note dodges them and went for the wound on Ashuron's chest. 'Ranzu Radisu' Vino shouted. Clear Note summons a sphere to attack. 'Dishirudo Doragoruk' Rin shouted. The scales on Ashuron's arms became a shield blocking the attack. "That won't work twice," Ashuron said. 'Giiru Ranzu Radisu' Vino shouted. Clear summon another weapon that destroyed Ashuron's defense. Then Clear Note use it to cut Ashuron's arm damaging it.

'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari summoned a giant vortex at Clear Note. Clear Note dodge the attack. "Who was foolish enough to attack me?" Clear Note asked. "Only one person we know with that kind of spell," Kiyo said. They look to see Bari and Gustav standing there. "Bari and Gustav," Zatch said. "That was weak Gustav, its obvious we need more power," Bari said. "Right," Gustav said.

"Bari get out of here, you're no match for this guy," Zatch shouted. "Kiyo who is that guy?" Sherry asked. "Let's put it this way, after Brago, Bari was the second mamodo to beaten us badly in battle and spared us," Kiyo said, "Although, even after our counter in Faudo, I doubt he's strong enough to help us against Clear Note. Especially after how much damage Brago and Ashuron already took." Rin over heard them. "Master," Rin said. "Let that guy help, we need any help we can get," Ashuron said.

'Dioga Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired an ultimate version of Gigano Zonis from his antenna. 'Supurifo' Vino shouted. Clear Note use Supurifo to annihilate Bari's attack. 'Shin Feiuruk' Rin shouted. Ashuron went into enhance speed at Clear Note. Clear Note took Zatch as a shield causing Ashuron to try and move out of range. Ashuron hit the ground in pain.

"I knew that mamodo was coming so I pretended to act scared," Clear Note said, "Not like he has any better chance." Bari growled in anger. "Hey Kiyo who is this guy?" Bari asked. "This is Clear Note, and he's not someone you want to underestimate," Kiyo said, "Wait why you are here?" "We originally came to find you to see if this threat of all mamodos is link to a mamodo name Gorm who burned Kieth's book," Gustav said. "We would be here sooner, but the French authorities had to pull us over," Bari said. _"This guy has the personality to match with Brago's," _Sherry thought. _"This guy is getting on my nerve,"_ Brago thought referring to Clear Note and Bari.

"Even if I didn't use Zatch as a shield you're in no condition to use that spell," Clear Note said. Bari jumped into battle. "Bari don't," Zatch shouted. "You must of known about the king privilege by now," Clear Note said, "I plan to destroy all mamodos." "I don't care, I plan to become a strong king, and to do that I must be able to take down powerful opponents," Bari said.

'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired Gigano Zonis from his antennas. "Mamodos have evolved pass their level, and has become a threat, and I was born to put an end to all of it, by eliminating all mamodos," Clear Note said. 'Aradomu Go Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired a vortex similar to Gigano Zonis. Clear Note dodge them. 'Radisu' Vino shouted. Clear Note fired his attack at Bari. When it ended Zatch revealed using his mantle as a shield. "Bari we can't face this guy alone. We have to work together as a team," Zatch said, "Only together we can win against this guy." "Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it," Bari said.

"I hate to burst your bubble but even with Brago's gravity power you won't stand a chance," Clear said, "I cannot let you live." "You don't understand, mamodo can live together without killing each other," Zatch said. "And we'll prove it here and now. With the power of Bari's strength and Zatch's kindness as well as Brago's determination," Kiyo said. "Sherry," Brago said. "Yeah lets fight this battle," Sherry said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to let this guy annihilate my friends that gave up their chance to become king to help me get this far," Zatch said. "That's not a problem, considering this guy might know where the mamodo who defeated my rival is at," Bari said.

Rin and Ashuron watch them closely. "Zatch has spirit," Rin said. "Yes, and I have a feeling that his other friends do two," Ashuron said. Meanwhile Kiyo's eyes glowed like Dufort's did in their battle. "Gustav launch Gigano Zonis," Kiyo said. "Very well," Gustav said sensing something was up, 'Gigano Zonis'. Bari fired Gigano Zonis at Clear Note. "Its useless," Clear Note said. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth into Gigano Zonis. Both attacks hit Clear Note directly.

"Vino," Clear Note shouted. 'Giiru Ranzu Radisu' Vino shouted. Clear Note summoned Giiru Ranzu Radisu to attack with. "Gustav get Bari into the air," Kiyo said. "Bari," Gustav said. "Yeah I heard, I don't know why though," Bari said bending his antennas back. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. A weaker version of Gigano Zonis fired from behind sending Bari into the air. "That won't work," Clear Note said going to attack Bari. 'Teozaker' Kiyo shouted. Teozaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Clear Note's spell destroying it. 'Digaru Doruzonis' Gustav shouted. Bari spin rapidly into attack causing Clear Note to dodge him.

"Now Zatch," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said. 'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Bao Zakerga fired and came at Clear Note. "That spell must be destroyed," Clear Note said. 'Shin Kuria Seunousu' Vino shouted. Giant hands appeared to stop Bao. It push Bao back but Bao came and devour it. However the spell destroyed Bao from the inside out.

Zatch regained conscious. "No Bao was defeated," Kiyo said. Clear's spell was still strong enough to come at them. Zatch and Bari took hit and were in the condition Brago was in. Ashuron took the rest of the hit saving them. "Zatch, my goal is to ensure peace between all clans of the mamodo world; can I trust you and your friends to carry on my dream?" Ashuron asked. "Yeah," Zatch said. Ashuron took his useless arm and remove it throwing it somewhere.

'Raajia Radisu' Vino shouted. Clear Note fired Raajia Radisu. Ashuron protected Zatch Kiyo Bari and Gustav as Sherry and Brago hid under the arm that landed nearby. Ashuron's spellbook started burning after the attack. Ashuron was ready to attack again. 'Ria Uruk' Vino shouted. Clear Note's body glowed as he went for attack. "Sorry Ashuron but I can increase my speed two so your spell would be useless.

"You forgot about someone," Gustav said. 'Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei appeared around Clear Note stopping his movement. "After my battle with Zatch, even I know to make sure the enemy is fully defeated before calling it over," Bari said. 'Shin Feiuruk' Rin shouted. Ashuron went full speed and finally gorge Clear Note. However during the process Ashuron lost most of his body.

Just then Gorm appeared in a black hole. "Kiyo look," Zatch said. "Yeah I know," Kiyo said, "Gorm." "That's Gorm?" Bari asked. "Uh-huh," Zatch said. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired Zonis at Clear Note. Vino jump in front of the attack with his shield and block it. Clear Note got off but was nearly in half. "It'll take 10 months for me to recover, that how long you and your friends have to get stronger," Clear Note said before leaving.

"Bari Gustav Brago Sherry, we need to gather with all the remaining friends Zatch has," Kiyo said, "And by we, I mean all of us." "Yeah just tell me what I can do to help," Sherry said. "You can help by getting first class tickets for a mamodo name Karudio from where his partner live to Momochi City," Kiyo said, "Kanchome and Folgore live in Milan so we can pick them up on our way there." "Bari," Gustav said. "My power was no match for this Clear Note, if working with these guys will insure that our strength will beat him, then I say lets go for it," Bari said.

Hour's later news of the sight of the battle area was all over the news. One of those watching was Dufort. He knew the answer to what happen and knew Zeno's soul was endanger by Clear Note._ "Zeno will hate me for this, but I still owe him for back then, by saving his soul,"_ Dufort thought making plans to go to Momochi City.

* * *

**A/N:** To much like the comic series I know but I added Bari and Gustav just for the fun of it. Now for the interesting part. Deciding Nature of Power Training for Bari, Ted, Momon, and Karudio. I think Karudio's training should be similiar to Ponygon's. Ted's clearly is strength training since his Shin Level spell is an enhancement spell. Bari I think would be best where there are strong winds. Momon's however I have no clue. He's an odd one, that's for sure. Another problem is Momon's and Karudio's Shin Level spells since Bari's and Ted's already appeared in the comic series.


	4. 10 Months Training Regiment

**10 Months Training Regiment  
**

Back in Momochi City Karudio, Saaza, Ted, Jeed, Momon, Sister Elle, Bari, Gustav, Brago, Sherry, Tia, Megumi, Kanchome, Folgore, Ponygon, Sunbeam, and Rin were all at Kiyo's house. Hannah came in and gave everyone tea. "So now we got the matter of defeating Clear Note, as well as Gorm," Kiyo said. "What can we do, even Brago and Ashuron wasn't strong enough," Tia said. "I never imagine the threat Ashuron was talking about to be so powerful," Ted said. "None of us did Ted," Jeed said.

"There is no backing out of this, we need work together," Kiyo said, "Momon that includes you two. Your escape spells probably come in handy." "How do we get stronger, do you know the answer Kiyo?" Ted asked. "No he doesn't but I do," Dufort said coming in. "Dufort," Kiyo said. "Kiyo," Dufort responded. "Hey you're Zeno's human partner," Ted said. "Calm down Ted, Dufort is on our side for this battle," Kiyo said. "I don't want Zeno's soul to be eliminated, just like you don't want Cherish's soul to be eliminated," Dufort said, "I know the answer to any problem after all."

"So I make this clear, Dufort saw the news on our battle against Clear Note, and knew that we needed help through his ability," Kiyo said, "I was surprise as you guys but right now we need all the help we can get." "So how is he suppose to help," Bari asked. "You're not very smart, I just said I knew the answer to making you stronger," Dufort said. Bari twitches with anger hearing him.

"Zatch's mantle has the same power as Zeno's so I'll instruct him on how to use it as well as other training to increase his stamina," Dufort said, "Kiyo seem to unlock the same powers I had when he use Bao to destroy Faudo, so I'll be helping him stabilize it so he can use it." "I see, so that's why Kiyo knew how Bari and Zatch should work together," Gustav said. "Train us two," Tia said. "Yeah we all need to work together as a team," Ted said.

Dufort got behind Tia and jab her in the back of her head. "Tia's strength is her protective heart. She needs to train to strengthen her heart, try yoga to control your breathing and visualize those you want to protect. All of you should try it to prevent a troubled heart," Dufort said, "Now for Ted."

"Just don't mess up my hair badly," Ted said. Dufort jab him in the back of his head. "Your spells are body enhancement spells, if you work on your natural strength and stamina, not only your body will get stronger but your enhancement spells will be stronger as well," Dufort said, "I suggest you spend time training with Zatch when he's not learning how to control his mantle." "Okay got it," Ted said, "I'm not even going to ask how he did that without messing my hair." "Also Ted, during the time I suggest you remember not only Cherish but everyone of the orphanage you grew up with, and remember everything that happen during those times you were with them," Dufort said, "You also have an inner strength that comes from the hope and friendship you gain from your time there." "Okay," Ted said.

"Now I want to check on something with both Ponygon and Karudio," Dufort said. He hit Ponygon in certain area on his head then Karudio. "You both should train in the wild, but not in the same place. Karudio must train under servere cold weather like antartica, Ponygon must train in Africa," Dufort said, "Ponygon also remember things from when you were 2 and 4 years old." "Mey," Ponygon responded.

"Now for Bari," Dufort said. Dufort hit the areas around Bari's antennas. "Your power is vortex," Dufort said, "My best suggestion is to train where there are strong winds to increase your power, as well as your strength. Mainly to learn how to control wind with your attacks." "Sounds challenging," Bari said. "It should consider that wind is a contantly moving air," Gustav said.

"Now for Brago," Dufort said. He hit Brago in the back of his head. "Like Bari, you need to forge your powers to its nature. You must forge your body in a lifeless area like a desert or tundra where there is a strong magnetic pull," Dufort said, "Your spirit needs to forge as well since its not the same wavelength as your partner." Brago grinned as he knew how to get stronger.

"That just leaves Momon and Kanchome," Dufort said. He was about to start with Momon when he sense great power from both him and Kanchome. He jabbed Momon in the back of the head and then Kanchome with out stopping. "Both Kanchome and Momon posses great power," Dufort said, "Momon, your powers mainly revolves around survival, which is why all your spells provides you time and power to get away from any attack. In order to unlock the potential of your powers, I suggest you spend a week in a forrest away from civilization without Sister Elle, and with only the stuff you have right now."

"What about me?" Kanchome asked. "Kanchome, you have greater power than most of us. You have spells that not only affects the brain, but the heart as well, also focus on your dreams as they are the key to unlocking your power as well. Dufort continue instructing them on how to get stronger and made instructions for those leaving the country Japan.

The next day everyone was heading out. Sherry, Brago, Gustav, Bari, Schneider, Sunbeam, Momon, Sister Elle, Saaza, and Karudio were heading out. "So Jeed you're going to be coach by Dufort two?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, might as well since Ted needs to train with Zatch," Jeed said, "It'll be odd being here for 10 months considering we're always on the move." "Listen guys we're all fighting for the safety of the mamodo world, we can't let this fail," Kiyo said.

Soon the group leaving headed off to their flights. "I'll miss Ponygon," Zatch said. "Yeah but you'll have me to train with," Ted said. "Hey I'll be doing strength and body training two between my other training," Tia said. "Ted don't forget what Dufort also said," Jeed said. "How can I forget? To remember everything and everyone back at the orphanage in the mamodo world," Ted said, "After all I'm fighting for their lives."

"Hey Dufort why did you decided to help us, when you were out to destroy us and the human world?" Kiyo asked. "Because even though I still have hatred toward human kind for what they did to me, I still owe Zeno my thanks for being the only one that treated me as a human," Dufort said, "And I'll show my thanks by helping you guys save his life." "I see," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo I need you and Zatch to spar against Kanchome as soon as he reveal his true power. Ted and Jeed will spar against Momon and Sister Elle when they're back," Dufort said, "Only thing is, Ted will have it easy against Momon compare to what you and Zatch will face against Kanchome. Even though its a spar, I suggested you use Bao against Kanchome or else you'll die," Dufort said.

* * *

**A/N:** I stopped it there since the next chapter Kanchome shows more of his power. As for Momon's training. I though survival training would help improve his ability to escape harm of the wild being on his own. Karudio's and Bari's wasn't to hard. I add in about Ted remembering his past in the mamodo world with everyone in the orphanage for an extra help in his power. I thought it would be best if Momon spar against Ted since Momon's power is for escaping and Ted's is body enhancement.


End file.
